halfminuteherofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Asisin2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Half Minute Hero Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Asisin2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:06, August 29, 2011 Thanks Thanks for all the help it's much appreciated. I'm guessing you have the psp version because the xbox version sadly dosn't have a proper eveil lord 30 mode.A W Archibald 19:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) About editing chapters Hey :) what do you meen by editing chapters because any new page you want to create just click on add a page next to pages on wiki and if you want to link it to another page use the add link tool when editing :) A W Archibald 18:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The backrounds Hey thanks for the help again. Unfourtunatly the backrounds arn't combatible with the wiki but i'm editing them so that the 2nd one you showed me will. It will proberly be up in two days. :) Anderzwa 21:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help :D Thanks for the help. I think you've done enough work to become a admin check this link to see what new features you can use. http://halfminutehero.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide Anderzwa 12:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks o_o ill try my best as and admin¡¡ Asisin2 16:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Are you exited for half minute hero 2 comeing out in a few weeks? :) How many time? I didnt know it was going to come out soon :o but hell if i want it (Asisin2 15:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC)) Hey at the moment I'm trying to add as many pages as possible even if quality suffers we can add more detail later. Hmh 2 comes out Febuary 19th. I don't think we'll have every thing done by then but we can try do as much as possible :) Anderzwa 14:18, January 30, 2012 (UTC) True...we should look more into adding and later getting detail, Ok here we go then. Asisin2 18:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC)) Weekend effort Hey sorry I've had work the last few days but I have this weekend free so hopefully I'll get as much done as possible :) Anderzwa 12:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) No problem =D i have been busy too.Hopefully we'll get much done (Asisin2 10:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC)) Changing the Monster List look Hey I was thinking that we should change the look of the monster list. More like The Binding of Isaac wiki, we make a table with the name, where is it and the sprite image. It will be more accessibe that way. I dont like that way, we could put the images in the left though Edit: I mean the same like the BoI wiki but with the images in order and in the left (Asisin2 14:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC)) Okay, so the image to the left and then the monster name. I cropped all the images to only show the monster, but they are different sizes. Maybe someone could reshape them later. Ex:http://i.imgur.com/7iiP3.png Thoughchicken 15:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good :) sorry about not editing much my internet crashed. Anderzwa 22:23, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes it looks good, as you say we need to reshape it but thats not a problem (Asisin2 17:08, February 6, 2012 (UTC)) Anther Goddess picture Sure I have both: Hope this helps! Can't help today since I'm busy. I would kiss you if i could¡¡ xDD Thank you so much Asisin2 21:43, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Cheers Hey thanks you've done so much while I was gone :) cheers Anderzwa 22:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Just want 2 say big thanks you have been the longest running regular editor we have here and I don't know what the wiki would be without you. Anderzwa 15:48, February 24, 2012 (UTC) No need to thanks buddy :D im really happy to help¡¡ Asisin2 19:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC)